


Messing With Their Heads

by Mirecrire



Series: We Crash and We Fall (and We'll Get Back Up) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at humour, Canon Divergence, Cockblocking, Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, School Festivals, Setting them up, So much that it's disgusting, established relationships - Freeform, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirecrire/pseuds/Mirecrire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto are not oblivious. They really aren't. Then why is it that they can't tell their best friends were dating?</p><p>Only god knows why</p><p>(He doesn't know either)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing With Their Heads

**Author's Note:**

> hey hEY H E Y!!! LOOK AT THAT SEQUEL!!!
> 
> Okay so this can be read as an individual piece but it would honestly make more sense if you read the previous story first: It Isn't Easy (But We'll Get There Together).
> 
> This is mainly BoKuro being oblivious wrecks and AkaKen getting their sweet, sweet revenge....
> 
>  
> 
> !!!MENTIONS!!!  
> -Super Smash Bros: Corrin VS Bayonetta  
> -Neko Atsume  
> -The song 'A Solution For Jealousy'

Let us face it. There are different types of people when it comes to love. The clingy type, the one in denial, the obsessive type, the one that has-so-many-crushes-that-one-cannot-count-on-their-2-hands type so on so forth. But the most baffling type would be the ones that are already in a relationship but cannot tell if their friends are dating…which is basically Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

“Okay but Kenma is so into Akaashi I swear!” Bokuto nodded firmly, arms folded over his chest. “I know right?! Like those looks man—I swear to god I can see hearts coming out of Akaashi’s eyes,” The owl replied, looking far too smug just from using a figurative term. “Maaannn I just wish they’d date already.” There was a brief silence.

 

“Oh my god. Koutabro.”

“Yeah, Tetsubro?”

“What if we set them up?”

“BRO _HELL YES_!!”

 

Isn’t this going to be one hell of a ride.

 

A few blocks away, the 2 setters shivered. “…Is it me or is it getting colder day by day,” Kenma wrapped his fluffy scarf around his neck tightly, his words muffled by it. “Maybe we’re getting sick?” The other shrugged and tucked their linked hands into his pocket. “You didn’t have to do that.” “Oh, but I wanted to.” Kenma rolled his eyes but did not complain. It was warm after all…though it could be from his slightly pinkish face (that was definitely from the cold).

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“What are you doing?” Said a voice behind the 2 captains. Said captains swivelled around, only to be greeted by Mother Owl In-Training and Mother Cat, AKA Konoha and Yaku. “Stalking our dear setters,” Kuroo blatantly replied, turning his attention back to the setters. It was their lunch break now, after half a day of non-stop practice with the 2 schools. Just as Kuroo went to get Kenma, he disappeared somewhere. Same thing happened with Bokuto. So, like any good captain, they went searching for them. It would have be easy if everyone helped them but noooo everyone was hungry and said that their precious setters were fine. Of course they were fine. If anything, Bokuto and Kuroo would be the ones that would not be fine if they were left on their own. However, being such generous and kind captains they were, they went to look for them. Out of worry, they said. Totally not because they wanted to catch them in ‘the act’. Nope.

 

Yaku stared at them incredulously and Konoha merely shook his head.

 

Kenma and Akaashi were just sitting in the hall, enjoying each other’s presence before they started eating. As soon as they opened up their bento, both of their noses wrinkled in distaste. They were greeted by their worst enemies: Fish (Kenma) and Shiitake mushrooms (Akaashi). Immediately, they swapped those parts of their meals.

 

“I thought my mom knew I don’t like fish.”

“They are good for you Kenma.”

“So are those mushrooms.”

“Fair point.”

 

They proceeded to eat, surrounded by a comfortable silence. Behind a few pillars, Kuroo whispered harshly, “How can they just not talk?!” “Same bro, same.” Bokuto shook his head, unable to understand how the 2 setters could just sit there and eat without talking. “Maybe you guys should just leave them—” “Sshh no Yaku. This is interesting to watch.” Konoha snorted, mumbling a snide comment under his breath.

 

They finally finished eating with minimal conversation, much to the captains’ dismay. By then, Yaku and Konoha had given up trying to get them to stop. Akaashi packed up his bento and immediately took out their consoles. Kenma accidentally left his over at Akaashi’s when he last slept over there. “We’ve got 15 more minutes before we need to go. Want to brawl for a round or so?” Kenma nodded, reaching out to grab his 3DS and launched Super Smash Bros.

 

“Woah, I didn’t know Akaashi played video games man.”

“What a coincidence, neither did I.”

“You’re like Akaashi’s best friend though.”

“He never plays around me!”

“Bro.”

 

Kenma groaned, burying his face into his hands as Corrin got shot out of the arena by Bayonetta. “I thought you knew to never bring a sword to a gun fight.” “Shut up and let me mourn her death.”

 

“Bro, did Akaashi just beat Kenma?”

“Did he let him win??”

“Nu-uh. Kenma looks genuinely distraught.”

“Woah, big word bro.”

“Thanks, learned it from Sawamura.”

 

During the exchange between the captains, the 2 setters had already left without a trace.

 

“I can’t believe them.”

“Neither can I.”

 

Said setters were on their way back to the gym slowly, relishing their time together. Their hands were intertwined loosely, lightly swinging back and forth. “You’d think they’d have figured it out by now.” Akaashi hummed in agreement, then sighed at how dense those 2 actually were. “Hey, did you know?” Kenma’s eyebrow rose, giving Akaashi his full attention. “I heard from Nobuyuki-san that it took Yaku-san and Konoha to get them together. They were pining for _months_ , from what I heard.” Kenma widened his eyes at that, wondering why Kuroo had never mentioned his crush to him. “I bet they were embarrassed,” Akaashi murmured, as if he was reading the other’s thoughts. “All’s well that ends well, right?” Kenma said, squeezing their hands tightly. Akaashi could only nod, squeezing his hand back.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

Yaku scrunched up his nose, mumbling angrily to himself, “Those 4 are so disgusting.” He stared at the captains and their setters, the captains being the high-key couple. As for the setters, they were generally very low-key but once one squints hard enough, it becomes twice as disgusting. “Maybe you’re just jealous Yaku-san !” Lev loudly said from his side, eyes so bright it was blinding. Yaku glared at the taller boy but said nothing. It was partly true of course. He would want nothing more than to be cuddled up in someone’s arms, listening to them talk about their day, wear his oversized clothes, run his fingers through his grey hair…

 

“Yaku-san?” At the sound of his voice, Yaku jumped as he was brought back from his reverie. “S-sorry, I spaced out again. Let’s continue.” Lev’s eyes shined even brighter than before, if that was even possible, and immediately bounded ahead.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“Why,” Kenma said, his face very unimpressed. “Because!! The 4 of us haven’t hung out in a long while!!” Bokuto’s eyes gleamed, pulling his puppy face. Akaashi looked away, knowing that he could never stand that look. “Besides, what could possibly go wrong?” Kuroo chirped from the side, grinning his Cheshire grin. _Everything._ The setters thought but relented, allowing them to be pulled by their arms by their captains to some unknown area.

 

After a long while, the 4 finally reached a small café with barely anyone in it. Kenma immediately asked for apple pie while Akaashi ordered coffee. When they had settled down, their captains took a deep breath and simultaneously said, “We forgot to bring something!! We’ll be back in a while!!!!!” With that, the 2 rushed out. Akaashi and Kenma stared at each other, before shrugging nonchalantly.

 

“I bet they set us up.” Akaashi snorted and replied, “Yep. Honestly only they would think of such a weird excuse.” He took a sip of his coffee before scrunching up his nose and putting 2 whole packs of sugar in it. “You’re going to get diabetes if you put that much sugar.” “You say as you put more powdered sugar on your apple pie.” Kenma froze, the shaker still in his hands and he slowly put it down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“DUDE!! They are practically dating!!” Bokuto harshly whispered to Kuroo, as he leaned further out of the window. They were in one of the empty apartments nearby (god knows how they got in), spying on the 2 setters using binoculars through the window. “I know right?!” Kuroo snatched the binoculars from Bokuto, who looked at him in shock. “Bro, no!! It’s my binoculars!” He reached out to grab it, only for Kuroo to move it away. “It’s my turn bro!” “I’M NOT DONE YET!!” “YOU TOOK 5 MINUTES ALREADY!!” Bokuto pounced on Kuroo, making both of them fall to the floor. He reached out again and managed to snatch it away. “YE—HEY FUCK YOU TETSU!!” Bokuto’s short lived victory was ruined when Kuroo jabbed his sides, taking the chance to snatch it back. Kuroo grinned, “That’s for later Kou~ It’s mine!” When Kuroo looked through the binoculars, however, his grin immediately fell. “What’s up?” Bokuto called from the side, an eyebrow raised. “Bro, they’re gone.”

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“Man…I can’t believe they managed to slip away so easily!!” Bokuto groaned, slumped over on the same table in the same café. Kuroo nodded absentmindedly, his mind focussing on the menu before him. “Yo Kou, there’s ice cream parfait here.” Bokuto immediately snapped his head up, snatching the menu from Kuroo, already forgetting whatever he was sulking about. Kuroo shook his head, looking fondly at the owl in front of him, gushing at the variety of toppings. “What?” Bokuto asked when he finally looked up. “Nothing~” Kuroo replied in his sing-song voice, kissing him near the eye. “You’re weird today. We can get to the mushy stuff later. Food comes first!” Bokuto pushed his face away and Kuroo chuckled, calling the waiter over to order.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“HEY HEY HEY!! I’ve got an announcement!” His team looked up at Bokuto from where they were sitting. “Well, since we’ve got an off day coming up, Tetsu and I decided to organize a mini party of sorts!!” Konoha was about to protest but Bokuto just continued, “…ANDDDD it’s held in a place where there is a BBQ pit AND Karaoke!!” The team was sold.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“AND AIIII—YIIIII-AAAIIIIII, WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!” Tora sang, his accent clear as day. _This is my life. These are my choices._ Kenma thought and curled himself into a tighter ball, if that was even possible. Akaashi flopped down beside him, handing a cup of Sprite to him. “Thanks,” The pudding head mumbled, grabbing the cup and took a few sips, eyes never taking off his phone screen. Akaashi leaned against Kenma’s shoulder, slightly slumped due to their height differences. “What game is it this time?” “Neko Atsume.” Akaashi snorted, hand covering his mouth and choked out, “Really Kenma?” “Shut up,” Kenma grumbled, slumping further down the couch. Yaku looked at them with disgust and then looked back at the captains, seemingly so into their singing that they disregarded everything. “I can’t believe it…” Yaku grumbled, taking another gulp of his drink. “Believe what?!” Lev popped up out of nowhere, causing Yaku to choke on his drink. Lev scrambled to pass him a tissue and rubbed his back, saying ‘Sorry Yaku-san!’ over and over again. “It’s fine… just don’t scare me next time.” “Okay!”

 

“Akaashi! It’s your turn!!” “Pass,” Akaashi replied immediately, sitting upright and eyes glued to his own phone screen. “If you sing then Kenma will sing, right?” Kuroo looked at Kenma, who had averted his eyes away from his screen to glare at him. “Absolutely no—” Kenma paused when everyone stared at them, eyes gleaming and waiting. “…we can’t get out of this, now can we?” “NOPE! Now pick a song!” Bokuto ushered them over to the song list, while Kuroo dug around for the remote they threw in the heat of the moment.

 

“Kenma, go ahead and pick a song.” Akaashi said, looking around for the mics.

 

“Ohoho? I didn’t know you liked romance songs!” Kuroo called from the side, earning a glare from Kenma. “Isn’t this for 1 person only?” Tora asked. “There’s a duet option here,” Kenma replied, catching the mic that Akaashi found. The screen went white before revealing a school setting, the title showing up as ‘A Solution for Jealousy’.

 

Their voices were perfect. Akaashi’s voice is melodic, like the sea breeze on a deserted beach. Kenma’s is soft, a lull tune with a hint of warmth. Together, their voice was just as good as a siren’s, luring fishermen into their lair, only to eat them alive. The teams were quiet, entranced by the beauty of their voices. Even as the song ended, the area was quiet.

 

“Holy fucking shit that was fucking awesome,” Bokuto broke the silence with that sentence. Akaashi and Kenma blushed slightly at the compliment. “You guys should be singers or something!” Tora yelled out, slamming the table and almost toppled a few drinks. “Kenma-san! Akaashi-san! Sing again! Sing again!” Lev jumped in his spot, eyes shining as bright as diamonds. “Nice kill Akaashi,” Konoha said from the side, grinning from ear to ear. By then, Akaashi and Kenma were as red as Nekoma’s jerseys. They returned to the couch, burying their faces in the pillows and knees. “I-It wasn’t that good…” Akaashi managed to murmur out, whipping out his phone to distract himself from the embarrassment. “You don’t give yourselves a lot of credit, huh?” Kuroo chuckled, passing the remote to Konoha. Kenma shrunk even smaller, not saying anything for a good 1 hour.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

Kuroo and Kenma were lazing around in Kuroo’s room one day, just enjoying each other’s presence while doing their own things, when Kuroo broke the silence.

 

“Kenma, isn’t Akaashi a great guy?” “What about that?” Kenma replied, not looking up from his 3DS screen. “I mean, he treats you really well doesn’t he? Like he treats you better than he does Koutarou, y’know?” Kenma finally put down his console and stared at Kuroo suspiciously. “Where are you going with this?” Kuroo slung his arm around Kenma, using his other arm to gesture randomly. “I’m just saying~ Like he probably likes you, right? I’ve seen the way you look at him, y’know? I’m not oblivious,” Kuroo drawled out. Kenma supressed a grin. _Oblivious enough to not notice we’re dating._ “And what do you think I should do about it?” Kenma questioned, hoping he did not sound like he was about to laugh. “You should probably confess rrrrrrright? Better do it soon or you’re going to regret it~!” Kuroo drew out the ‘r’, wiggling his eyebrows. Kenma tried not to laugh at the side, coughing to hide it. “A-alright, I’ll go and try.” Kuroo whooped, taking out his phone to text Bokuto about the news.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“Akaaaaashi!!”

“What is it now, Bokuto-san?”

“Isn’t Kenma cute?”

“…what?”

 

Akaashi promptly dropped the ball he was holding, putting his hands on his hips. “What about his cuteness, Bokuto-san?” Bokuto could sense the defence in his voice and waved his hands in front of him frantically. “I’m not hitting on him or anything!” Akaashi relaxed a little, and asked again, “So what about it?” “I was thinking…what if you dated him?” Akaashi sighed, struggling to maintain his poker face. “Is that what you want, Bokuto-san?” “I’m not forcing you or anything! But wouldn’t that be a great idea? I know you guys have crushes on each other!” In the distance, Konoha slapped himself once in disbelief. _How?!!!!_ Konoha thought, looking at the exchange in disbelief. He was about to tell Bokuto when Akaashi looked at him, mouthing ‘Don’t tell him’. Konoha looked at him unsure, but did not say anything. Akaashi turned back to Bokuto, who was waiting for his reply eagerly. “Alright then.” Bokuto cheered, his energy increased drastically and he called for more tosses.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“I can’t believe this,” Kenma looked down at the outfit he was wearing. He wore red Mary Janes and black cat stockings that reached to his thighs. A layered miniskirt in black and red adorned his hips, barely covering his butt. He wore a red, long sleeved button-up shirt under a black vest, both of which were too short and revealed a small part of his stomach. His hair was per normal, just with a red clip to pin up his long bangs. “W-why am I wearing this too?” He asked, pulling his skirt down even more. “Sorry Kozume-kun! It’s just that our class has too little girls so we have no choice. See? Even Kousuke-kun is wearing it!” Kenma looked over to said person, who looked absolutely tortured. “…Right.” This was going to be fun. _Curse school festivals._

 

“Welcome sirs…” “Holy fucking shit,” Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo gasped at Kenma, who bowed and led them to their table. “Holy fucking shit is right! They made you wear that, Kenma?!” Kuroo exclaimed and Kenma nodded. “There were too little girls and most of the guys are the chefs. So they made the guys that couldn’t cook dress up like this too,” He gestured over to Kousuke, who was being mocked at by his friends. Bokuto looked at Akaashi at the corner of his eyes. Akaashi continued staring at Kenma up and down silently, before saying, “You look good Kenma.” “T-thank you…so what would you guys like?”

 

Bokuto ordered the beef set, Kuroo ordered the fish set while Akaashi ordered the Omurice. When Kenma served the Omurice, he asked, “Do you want me to write your name?” Akaashi nodded and so Kenma did. “I hope you enjoy your meal.” With that, he left to take more orders.

 

“Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san.”

They looked at him, faces stuffed with food.

“I’m fucked.”

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

They were behind the school, where no one was around. Kenma had already changed out of his uniform since his last shift was over. The girls had insisted that everyone could keep the uniforms, even with the protesting from the guys. It was dark out, the festival was ending and the final event was about to begin, but the 2 did not care. Kenma was nestled between Akaashi’s legs, back facing Akaashi, their hands intertwined as they stared at the night sky. Akaashi kissed down Kenma’s neck, squeezing their hands tightly. Kenma giggled and turned around until he was straddling Akaashi. Akaashi looked up at his now taller lover, illuminated by the moon behind him, Kenma looked like a deity. Kenma smiled and brought his arms up to Akaashi’s neck, tangling his hands in the smooth black hair. Akaashi settled his own hands on Kenma’s waist and brought their lips together. It was sweet, just like how it normally was. Surrounded by nothing but silence, illuminated by moon and encased in each other’s arms, it was a perfect moment for them.

 

Akaashi sighed, aligning their foreheads, he whispered, “I’d like to see you in those clothes again, Kenma.” Kenma blushed a deep red, nodding mutely.

 

“HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING ADORABLE.” The moment was shattered when the sound of an obnoxious owl reached their ears. They immediately turned to the direction of the voice, and saw Kuroo and Bokuto hiding, or rather trying to hide behind a tree. “God fucking dammit man! Couldn’t you just let them have their moment?!” “Oh.” The setters immediately got up, making their way to the school gate, not giving the captains a second glance.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“Kuroo. What did you do?” Yaku asked, looking at Kenma. “I said I was sorry….Kenma! Can you toss to me?!” Kenma walked over to Lev, completely ignoring Kuroo and asked if he wanted to practice some more. Lev obviously agreed.

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“A-Akaashi…Bokuto has been in dejected mode for the entire day now…” Said person was in the corner, mumbling ‘sorry’ to himself over and over again. “Let him be. He deserves it.”

 

**0++++++0++++++0++++++0++++++0**

 

“Okay but like, we totally got them together right?! We’re are the actual best in love!!” Kuroo bragged, proud at his… _achievement._ “You know they’ve been dating for like, a month right? Though I guess you guys did get them together…albeit in a cruel and heartless way,” Yaku said, continuing to eat his food as if nothing happened. Kuroo froze. “Okay, I’m done. See you in class Kuroo.” “WAIT NO COME BACK AND EXPLAIN TO ME!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!!! ( ´з｀)ﾉ⌒☆
> 
> It took me a month to finally get this done (lol). It probably isn't proof read enough so I might change a few things here and there!!
> 
> (smh poor BoKuro)
> 
> ALSO to be honest, I chose that song just because Kaji Yuki (Kenma's VA) sung it before!!! （　´∀｀）
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly just have the urge to make a few extra, mini stories for this series ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (like more sin) (and more of the side characters) Depending on my mood and my time management skills (lol)~
> 
>  
> 
> [Talk to me on Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mirandatherium)


End file.
